The War of the Colonies
'''Call of Duty: The Great War: The War of the Colonies '''is the last of the two Expansion Packs of the game called Call of Duty: The Great War. It take place between 1914 and 1918 during WWI in Africa. Gameplay As the previous Expansion Pack it only adds new additions to already existing features. Story/Campaign East African Campaign In November 3rd, 1914, Captain James Cornwall is sent to Kilimanjaro, German East Africa, to fight the German Army. They overwhelm the German's but they lose, making the British retreat. In the same battle a German Lieutenant Sepp Schwarzkopf, he fights valiantly and sees Germany win. The next year, June 23rd, 1915, the Battle of Bokuba is coming to an end, while Cornwall is fighting. He leads a platoon of men and they capture Bokuba for Britain with the help of British Askaris. In March 10th, 1916, a South African soldier, Sergeant Wilfred Anderssen is heading to Latema-Reata Hills with his battalion. They then camp and rest, the next day they are attacked by the German Empire. They fight the Germans but the Germans hold their ground. In March 12th, 1916, they fought even more, finally winning and beating the German Empire. A year later in November 25th, 1917, Corporal Xavier Freitas and his battalion are tasked to stop Lettow-Vorbeck from crossing the broder. The reason why Lettow-Vorbeck is doing this is because his troops are low in resources so they will get more from the Portuguese, so Major João Teixeira Pinto (Freitas' commanding officer) is hunting him down. While they follow a trail, they are ambushed by askari warriors and German soldiers. While the Portuguese fought valianly they were losing, Freitas was then giving orders by a Lieutenant to ask Pinto if they can retreat. As Freitas does this, he makes it to Pinto, but sees him getting shot in the head, thus killing him. As 200 Portuguese soldiers die the rest are taken prisoner (Freitas is also taken prisoner). In November 14th, 1918, he is then sent to Dar-Es-Salaam with the rest of his allies. They soon break free and capture Dar-Es-Salaam, making it a victory for them. This ends the East African Campaign. South-West African Campaign In September 15th, 1914, Sergeant Anderssen is helping the South African Army suppress the South African Republic (Maritz Rebellion) which is led by Manie Maritz. He is also allying himself with the Germans, so they have to get rid of them. On the first day they, endure heavy resistance, but knowing how the enemies soldiers are unexperienced, they easily defeat them battle after battle. In January 23rd, 1915, they finally supressed the Rebellion. In October 31st, 1914, Corporal Freitas is embarking to Angola with his allies. He arrives at Angola in November 12th, 1914, while fighting the Germans, he sees Joachim von Heydebreck, a German officer. Freitas shoots him in the chest ending his life. Even after Heydebreck's death, the battle still continues. In July 9th, 1915, he still is fighting in the campaign, after fighting for a couple more minutes the Portuguese win, restoring sovereignty in Southern Angola. In the same battle during July 9th, 1915, Lieutenant Schwarzkopf is given orders to help the German Army retreat from Angola he does this, making Germany lose the battle. Schwarzkopf is given a letter to return to Germany. In September 17th, 1914, Sergeant Anderssen is told to help South Africans in Sandfontein, after he is done he'll return fighting the South African Republic. In September 26th, 1914, he arrives at Sandfontein, he is helping his allies to get rid of the Germans. They fail and retreat fighting the South Afircan Republic again. In February 4th, 1915, Anderssen is defending Kakamas while the Germans are attacking the town. They defend it with all their might. At the end of the battle they made the Germans retreat. In April 26, 1915, Anderssen is driving an armoured car to send off troops and himself to Trekkopjes, a South African town in German Southwest Africa. They made it to the town to fight off the Germans. The skirmish didn't take to long and had very low casualties. In July 1st, 1915, Anderssen is at Otavi while fighting the Germans, like the last battle the South Africans won and it had very low casualties, lower than the Battle of Trekkopjes. This marks the end of the South-West African Campaign. West African Campaign In September 28th, 1914, Seaman Aleister Harrison is tasked to shoot ships down to help the British and French troops. He shoots down gunboats and merchant vessels. He then finds out his ship is getting captured by the Germans, so he gets out his Lee-Enfield and Webley and help get them off the ship. As he does this the Germans leave the ship, he celebrates this, and the Allies win the Naval Operations of Kamerun. Sadly they don't know that explosives were in the ship. As Harrison walks around the ship celebrating the victory, he spots the explosive and tries to warn the crew but it is to late as it explodes killing some people. As Harrison wakes he tries to escpae from the sinking ship, but sadly he drowns in the water, thus killing him. In August 13th, 1914, Captain Shola Azikiwe, is a part of the French Colonial Army. He is attacking Bafilo, which is full of the Germans and Askaris. As the battle ensues, the French lose making them retreat. In the same battle, Lieutenant Schwarzkopf and his allies are fighting against the French troops and they win. In August 15th, 1914, Sergeant Adewale Alakija is serving under the British Colonial Army, attacking Agbeluvhoe. During the battle he spots Captain Georg Pfähler ,who is a German officer. He shoots the Captain in the abdomen, amking him bleed badly, then it kill the Captain. The Germans retreat making the British win. In August 22nd, 1914, Captain Azikiwe, is attacking Chra with his fellow allies, the battle was an instant success for the allies, granting them Togoland. In August 31st, 1914, Lieutenant Sanni Sekibo is serving under the German Colonial Army. He is sent to Garua, to help the Germany. He mans a machinegun and mows down the allies who gets near his trench. He then, stop using the machine gun and starts charging at enemy trenches. The German win soon after that. In September 6th, 1914, Lieutenant Sekibo is sent to Nsanakong, he shoots his rifle and at his enemies. He then gets out a flamethrower and burns some Allied enemies, he accidently burns Captain Rausch Emil, who is his commanding officer. After this, he tries to hide the fact that he killed his commanding officer. The Germans then win the battle. In September 21st, 1914, Captain Azikiwe is sent to Ukoko to take it form the Germans. He calls for backup, then the perspective switches to Aleister Harrison (This is 7 days before Aleister's death, that's why he is alive). He shooting naval vessels, this helps Azikiwe and his allies fight the Germans. The perspective returns back to Azikiwe who is fighting off the remaining Germans. The French win the battle and capture Ukoko. In April 29th, 1915, Sergeant Alakija, is back in action, he is now in Gurin. Alakija, sees his commanding officer, Captain Derek Pawle die, so Lieutanant Joseph F. J. Fitzpatrick took command, and lead them to victory. The battle ends with British victory. In January 1st, 1916, Captain Azikiwe fights in the Second Battle of Jaunde. He fights with honor and passion. When the Allies are about to win the battle, a German Colonial soldier is about to kill him, but Azikiwe dodges his attack and stabs him in the neck. After this Azikiwe notices how he killed his own kind, now distraut, he cries while the allies win the battle and liberate Kamerun from Germany's hands. He then refers all the soldiers in war as "Brothers". He soon then becomes a war protester and swears never to kill another human being again. List of Missions East Africa *Swahilian Mountain *Entente Victory *The Neck *Lose and Win South-West Africa *Maritz *Before Savimbi's Time *Sand Fountain *Kakamas *Town Defense *African Warfare West Africa *African Waters *Togo *African Riflemen *Freedom of Togoland *German Defense *Kamerun and Cameroon *Gabon *The Rejection *Freedom for Cameroon! Locations *Kilimanjaro, German East Africa *Bukoba, Lake Victoria *Latema-Reata Hills, British East Africa *Ngomano, Portuguese East Africa *Dar-Es-Salaam, German East Africa *South African Jungle *Southern Portuguse Angola *Sandfontien, German Southwest Africa *Kakamas, South Africa *Trekkopjes, German Southwest Africa *Otavi, German Southwest Africa *Coast of German Kamerun *Bafilo, German Togoland *Agbeluvhoe, German Togoland *River Chra, German Togoland *Garua, German Kamerun and British Nigeria *Nsanakong, German Kamerun *Ukoko, Southern German Kamerun *Gurin, British Nigeria *Area around Jaunde, German Kamerun Playable Characters *James Cornwall (Britain) *Sepp Schwarzkopf (Germany) *Wilfred Anderssen (South Africa) *Xavier Freitas (Portugal) *Aleister Harrison (British Navy) *Shola Azikiwe (French African Colonies) *Adewale Alakija (British African Colonies) *Sanni Sekibo (German African Colonies) Playable Factions *British Army *German Army *South African Army *Portuguese Army *British Navy *French African Colonies *British African Colonies *German African Colonies Enemy/Allied Factions *South African Republic *Portuguese Angolan Colonies Multiplayer The multiplayer have new maps with new factions but now new gamemodes Maps *Longido* *African Mountain** *Lake Victoria* *Neck Hills *Mozambique* *Dar-Es-Saleem* *Boer Territory *Angola* *Sanfontein* *African Town *Settlement *Otavio* *Vessel *Bafilo* *Agbeluvhoe* *River Chra* *Togoland* *German Togoland* *British Togoland* *French Togoland* *Garua* *Nsanakong* *Ukoko* *Gurin* *Jaunde* *German Kamerun* *Nigeria* *British Nigeria* Zombies Zombies has 4 new maps and 4 new characters. Maps *Land van die dooies *Casa dos mortos-vivos *Garrison of the Dead *Msitu wa wafu Command Expansion brings more battles. Battles *Somaliland Campaign *Battle of Zanzibar *Battle of Rufiji Delta *Battle of Tanga *Battle of Jassin *Battle for Lake Tanganyika *Battle of Salaita Hill *Battle of Kahe *Battle of Kondoa Irangi *Battle of Dodoma *Battle of Mkalamo *Battle of Lukigara *Battle of Matamondo *Battle of Wami *Battle of Kilosa *Battle of Mlali *Battle of Morogoro *Battle of Kidodi *Battle of Dutumi *Battle of Kisaki *Battle of Njinjo *Battle of Kimbaramba *Battle of Kimbati (1916) *Battle of Behobeho *Battle of Kimbati (1917) *Battle of Mpotana *Battle of Utete *Battle of Nambanje *Battle of Kiawe Bridge *Battle of Rumbo *Battle of Narungombe *Battle of Mahiwa *Zaian War *Senussi Campaign *Kaocen Revolt *Battle of Tepe *Battle of Lai *Siege of Mora *Battle of Kusseri *Battle of Jabassi *Battle of Edea *Battle of Guandere Acheivements/Trophies Campaign Achievements *Mountain Climber (Beat "Swahilian Mountain") *Entente, Heck Yeah! (Beat "Entente Victory" and "The Neck") *Failure and Success (Beat "Lose and Win") *Eastern Africa (Beat the East African Campaign) *Death to South African Republic! (Beat "Manitz") *The Portuguese Savimbi (Beat "Before Savimbi's Time") *Get out of South Africa! (Beat "Sand Fountain", "Kakamas", "Town Defense" and "African Warfare") *The South and West (Beat the South-West African Campaign) *Drown (Beat "African Waters") *Togoland (Beat "Togo", "African Rifleman" and "Freedom of Togoland") *Cameroon (Beat "German Defense", "Kamerun and Cameroon", "Gabon", "The Rejection" and "Freedom for Cameroon!") *Ivory Coast (Beat the West African Campaign) *Africa! (Beat the Game) Multiplayer Achievements *Vehicle Tester (Drive all the new vehicles) *Weapons Pro III (Get a kill with every new gun) *Native (Play as an African) *Guerilla Warfare (Get 200 kills while hiding in a tree) *Lettow-Vorbeck (Win 20 consecutive matches) Zombies *More Newbs! (Play as the 4 new characters) *Der Zombie von Africa (Play as a zombie an every zombie map that is a part of the Expansion pack) Command *German Afrika (Make the Central Powers win the African Theatre) *Free Africa! (Get a flawless victory) Vehicles/Types of Transport They have way more vehicles. *Merchant Vessel *Gunboat *Schneider CA1 *Saint-Chamond *Char 2C *Mark A Whippet *A7V-U *K Panzerkampfwagen *Orionwagen *Bremer-Marienwagen *Leichter Kampfwagen I *Leichter Kampfwagen II *Ehrhardt E-V/4 *Mark I *Mark II *Mark III *Mark V *Tank Mark VIII *Medium Mark A Whippet *Medium Mark B *Medium Mark C *Heavy Elephant *Macafie Tracklayer *Gun Carrier Mark I *Austin Armoured Car *Rolls-Royce Armoured Car List of Weapons Handguns Smith & Wesson Model 3 Colt New Service Colt Hammerless Colt M1892 M1917 Revolver Bodeo Model 1889 Steyr Mannlicher M1901 Beholla Pistol Mauser Zig-Zag Mauser 1910 Mauser 1914 Shoenberger-Laumann 1892 Bergmann-Bayard Pistol Bergmann 1896 M1879 Reichsrevolver Modèle 1892 revolver Star Model 14 FN M1900 Lancaster Pistol Smith & Wesson Triple Lock Rifles M1870 Belgian Comblain Albini Rifle Steyr-Mannlicher M1888 Winchester Model 1907 Winchester Model 1895 Mauser-Vegueiro Periscope Rifle M1867 Russian Krnka Berdan Rifle Peabody-Martini Rifle Berthier Carbine Machine Guns Vickers Machinegunner Perino Model 1908 Gardner Gun Maxim-Vickers Gun Schwarzlose M .07/12 Gallery AFRICA WWI.jpg Tirailleurs Senegalais.jpg Trivia *This is COD with the most vehicles ever. *First COD to have a Portuguese and African protagonist. *This was named the best COD expansion pack for the Great War. Category:Games